


Drunk on Your Love

by cakeengland



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Getting Back Together, author wrote fluffy thaluke fic? i didn't know she knew how to do that, i was crying writing that last scene, luke and the oc date for all of two seconds but it's not important, no Great Prophecy AU, percy and annabeth make a brief appearance, what is a kiss, written for a tumblr project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: A month after breaking up with Luke (not for the first time), Thalia meets Luke's new girlfriend at Percy's birthday. Revelations are had, because Thalia's kind of dumb sometimes.





	Drunk on Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this was Thaluke and "Why didn't you tell me?"

Thalia was halfway through her fourth shot (for the night, not the hour) when a voice asked, “Are you even legally meant to be drinking?”

Thalia looked up to see a girl with curled black hair and blue eyes looking at her with concern. She wore a simple off-the-shoulder black dress. The girl resembled her very strongly, actually. If she didn’t know better, Thalia would’ve guessed they were related, but as it was, she knew the resemblance was coincidental.

“I’m twenty-two,” she answered as she finished the alcohol. “Older than I look.” Several years as a tree did that to you, though she wasn’t about to go explaining that to someone who was obviously mortal.

“Right.” She sounded unconvinced but didn’t press the issue, sitting down on the bar stool to Thalia’s right. “I’m Thea.”

“Thalia,” she replied.

“Nice to meet you,” Thea acknowledged, drumming her fingers on the table as she glanced around. “So… what brings you here?”

Thalia smiled wryly. “Friend’s birthday. Basically, I was obligated to come.” As much as Thalia liked Percy, she couldn’t resist making a few jabs at him here and there. Then again, very few of her friends  _ didn’t  _ receive that treatment.

Thea laughed a little bit. “So basically like my boyfriend, then. Maybe you know him?”

Thalia shrugged. “Probably not well, but maybe. What’s his name?”  _ Please don’t say Jason.  _ Gods, Thalia was going to  _ kill  _ her brother if he’d gotten a girlfriend she didn’t know and hadn’t thought to tell her.

“Luke,” Thea answered, and Thalia froze. “He’s blond, with blue eyes, and he has a scar on his–“ She stopped, seeing the look on Thalia’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Luke,” Thalia repeated, and Thea nodded. “Luke Castellan?”

“That’s right,” Thea confirmed uncertainly, shifting in her seat. “I take it you do know him then?”

“You could say that,” Thalia replied, because yeah, she knew Luke Castellan  _ intimately.  _ “You said he’s here?” Later on, when she was more sober, she’d wonder how she hadn’t figured that out sooner, but for now, that thought was far from her mind.

Thea nodded, pointing to the door to the next room. “Yeah, through there, but why–“

Thalia didn’t hear the end of Thea’s question, already out of her seat and rushing in the indicated direction.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Despite her somewhat harsh tone, Thalia wasn’t truly mad, mostly just tipsy. Luke seemed to realize this as he did nothing but raise his eyebrows, though the way his eyes lit up when he saw her betrayed that he was happy to see her. “Tell you what?”

“Your girlfriend, Thea,” Thalia clarified, and saw the confusion clear up.

“We’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks,” Luke explained, glancing towards the other room before focusing back on Thalia. “A month or so after we broke up last time, I was working at Starbucks, and I met Thea there. I thought she was cute–“

“She looked like me,” Thalia interjected. To anyone else, her tone would’ve sounded accusatory, but Luke wasn’t ‘anyone else.’

“Okay, yeah, she looked like you,” Luke admitted with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “So we got to talking, and one thing led to another, and then we were here.” He paused, then added, “Thea’s a sweet girl, but she can’t compare to you.”

“Only one me,” Thalia stated, invoking a smile from Luke so brilliant she was half-convinced it could replace the sun.

“Only one you,” Luke agreed, chuckling. “I happen to think that you’re amazingly beautiful, talented, funny and sweet, though.”

Thalia laughed, finding herself missing being with this sappy idiot. “Dork.”

“Just for you,” Luke said softly, reaching out to brush a piece of hair from her eyes (the only person aside from maybe Annabeth or Bianca she’d allow to do so). “Hey, do you want to dance? For old times sake. I’m sure Thea won’t mind.”

“I’m borderline drunk,” Thalia warned. Luke just laughed, giving her that radiant smile once more and taking her hand to lead her to the dancefloor.

* * *

“How long do you think it’ll be this time?” Percy asked, watching Luke and Thalia from the other side of the room.

Annabeth laughed. “At this rate? They’ll be back together by the end of the week.”

* * *

Thalia’s head was pounding when she woke up the next morning. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she sat up and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a sparsely decorated apricot room, laying in a double bed with floral blankets. Similarly printed curtains filtered the sunlight shining into the room.

“Where the hell…?” Thalia groaned, blinking several times and pressing her palm into her forehead to try and stop the aching.

The door opened, and in walked Thea, with a tray of buttered toast, a glass of water and a couple of pills. “Oh, Thalia, you’re awake!” she greeted, placing the tray on the bedside table. “You passed out last night, and Luke asked if I could bring you home for the night.” She gestured to the tray. “This is for you. I figured after how much you drank last night, you’d have a killer hangover in the morning.”

Thalia gratefully took the aspirin. “So this is your place?”

Thea nodded. “It’s a little ways out of the city, but I find it quite charming. I inherited it from my grandmother. Luke’s asleep upstairs, by the way.”

Thalia hummed, grabbing a piece of toast. “Why are you telling me this?”

Thea sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not blind,” she said, smiling gently. “I saw the way you and Luke looked at each other. I asked him about it, and he told about how you guys were together before, but broke up because you needed a break.”

“I’m thinking that was possibly a stupid decision,” Thalia hummed, and Thea laughed.

“He also told me this was something of a routine you guys do,” Thea continued. “Every few months or so, you break up, and then eventually, you get back together. I apologize if this too personal a question, but is there something holding you back? You seem to love each other a lot.”

“We do,” Thalia responded without hesitation. There was never any doubt in her mind about her love for Luke, or vice versa. She picked idly at the hem of the sheets as she shrugged, thinking about it. “I guess it’s just hard to tie myself down when Luke knows that at the end of the day, I’ll always come back to him.”

Thea hummed softly. “Are you perhaps afraid?”

Thalia blinked, glancing at her. “Of course not. What is there to be afraid of?”

“Loss,” Thea answered simply. “He wouldn’t give me any details, but I got the idea you and Luke have suffered many hardships already.”

Hardships. Well, she wasn’t wrong. Since the moment they’d met, it seemed as though Thalia and Luke had done nothing but suffer hardship after hardship. Loss after loss. But they’d survived through everything together, grown strong together. Nothing could shake them apart, Thalia was certain of it. And yet…

“What if something happens?” Thalia asked, studying the flowers on the curtains intensely. “Something neither of us could predict.” They were demigods, after all. Thea couldn’t possibly know, but every minute they were alive was something of a miracle.

“Then you go with it,” Thea answered, like there was nothing to it. In a way, Thalia guessed there wasn’t. “You can’t hope to control every element of your lives. But what you can control is how much of your time is spent together.”

She was right, Thalia realized. All that time she’d spent worrying about being separated from Luke had been a waste; if they were meant to be together, then fate and love would find a way to ensure it. “What about you? Don’t you love him as well?”

Thea smiled wryly. “You know, he and I talked about that. I think I much prefer girls.”

* * *

The door clicked shut behind her as Thalia walked into the master bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. Luke looked up, tossing aside the padlock he was fiddling with as a smile lit up his face. “Thalia.”

“Hey,” she replied, trying to seem nonchalant but unable to help a slight smile herself. “I heard you broke up with Thea.”

“You heard right,” Luke chuckled. “And I heard the most amazing girl in the world is still single?”

Thalia snorted, uncrossing her arms and making her way over to sit next to Luke on the bed. “One would think you’re trying to get a kiss from me.”

“Maybe I am,” Luke smiled, gently taking Thalia’s hand and kissing it. “Is it working?”

Thalia rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation, but instead of saying anything, she reached out to cup Luke’s cheeks and connect their lips. The kiss was messy but that didn’t matter, the feeling of being together again was  _ so good  _ and Thalia didn’t want to let go of it ever again.

They only pulled back for a moment before they hungrily attacked each other’s mouths again like a starving man presented with a feast. Luke’s hands found their way to Thalia’s back while hers slipped to his shoulders as they fell back onto the bed, making out like teenagers who were freshly in love.

“I love you,” Luke whispered softly, out of breath, when they finally parted for longer than a few seconds. His eyes and expression spoke volumes of adoration and devotion, and not for the first time, Thalia found herself wondering how she could have ever lived without this man.

“I love you too,” she replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm currently working on a project where I take prompts and write them into one-shots that are all part of one huge AU. This is the first fic in that AU, but if you'd like to contribute, check out my tumblr purple-isle-princess for the details!
> 
> If for whatever reason you are unable to use tumblr, you may use comments to submit prompts, but tumblr is very much preferred.
> 
> When sending prompts, please send a line of dialogue/sentence starter/prompt + a character/ship. Please note that if you send a character it may take me a while to get around to writing it if I'm not already intimately familiar with that character. Also do not worry if your ship has already had one of its members paired off with another character (eg. you want to send Thalia/Bianca despite me already having written Thaluke in this AU), as I'm fully happy to write poly ships depending on how things go.
> 
> Ships I will write for (as of 01/01/19): Percabeth, Thaluke, Thalia/Bianca, Clarisse/Silena, Solangelo, Jercy, Jiper, Pipabeth


End file.
